mbmbamfandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 432: Hand Dog and Face Cat
"Hand Dog and Face Cat" was released November 5, 2018. Description The time for fence-sitting has come to an end. We must all now decide between two ghoulish, mind-poisoning animal companions that will bring our hearts and homes one step closer to Hell. This decision is too important to goof up. Follow your heart. Suggested talking points: Choppa Papa, Meats, The World's Two Most Horrible Pets, Big Earther, Cookie Punch, Christmas Doll. Outline 0:30 - Intro. Singing about Halloween and too much turbo teen talk. 9:12 - My boss and I were working on a project on my computer, and she asked me to bookmark a link. When I did, the computer gave me the option to put the bookmark in one of the bookmark folders that I have set up. The first folder on my list is labeled "Meats". My boss saw the folder and said "Meats?" and then chuckled. I didn't think anything of it, as the folder is full of links about different game meat vendors that I had been researching for a Christmas present. I realize that my boss likely thought that my "meats" folder was a cheekily named folder where I keep all of my porn links. By then, enough time had passed that I couldn't backtrack or explain the name of the folder without looking like I was trying to cover up having a folder of porn links. So, brothers, what's the best way to casually convey to my boss that I don't have a folder of porn on my work computer without making it seem like a Methinks-He-Doth-Protest-Too-Much situation? - Not a Dirty Bird in Brooklyn 16:17 - Y - Sent in by Alex P, from Yahoo Answers user Akash, who asks: Would you rather have a cat with a human face or a dog with human hands instead of paws? 27:24 - MZ - Sponsored by ZipRecruiter, Casper. Message from Jenny for Peter. Message for Dylan from his cat. Advertisement for Still Buffering. 33:44 - My husband and I live in a small haunted apartment building with just six units, mostly occupied by other couples and also some ghosts. We've lived here for seven years and have become friendly with some of the other tenants, occasionally having meals or cocktails at each other's places. Here's my dilemma: When I'm at another tenant's place and I have to use the bathroom, should I use the one there or leave and use my own mere steps away? Of course I want the sweet sweet security of my own porcelain haven, but is that weird or even insulting? So far I just held it and waited till I got home. Usually when we socialize with other tenants it's just us and the other couple, so it's not like a party situation where I could just slip out and back unnoticed. Help me! - There's No Place Like Home in San Francisco 37:29 - Y - Sent in by lots of people, from Yahoo Answers user Jack, who asks: Do planes move fast or slow? When I look at a sky plane looks slow. I run faster than I see plane move like wot? How plane look like move so slowly? 40:30 - So I have a coworker who took my cookie. It was a wrapped cookie, like you would pick up at a gas station, so it was obvious that it wasn't for sharing. It was meant as a treat for me between doing work. Another coworker told me he saw him take a big bite out of it and set it down like it was his. When confronted about the cookie, he said "Aw, my bad. You can punch me if you like." with no offer of recompense. Brothers, what do I do? I just wanted a sweet chocolate chip treat. - Lost Munch in Midland 44:36 - Haunted Doll Watch - winter spirit doll 51:17 - Housekeeping 53:26 - FY - Sent in by Adrian Cowles, from Yahoo Answers user Julian, who asks: If I can catch a scorpion does it become my pet? Quotes Notes Category:Episodes Category:Haunted Doll Watch Category:Adrian Cowles